


Dating Tips by Skye (It's Not a Mission)

by MK_Yujji



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First date Jitters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant's training never prepared him for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Tips by Skye (It's Not a Mission)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Fitzward Week over on Tumblr. I took prompts. 
> 
> Prompt from Innerdialogue: First date after Ward's return to SHIELD.
> 
> This supposes that in some murky point in time, perhaps after s2, perhaps diverging somewhere in the middle of s2, Grant Ward and the others are back on the same side. That he is working on redemption and that they've met on middle ground somewhere and become a team again.

Grant isn't nervous, no matter what Skye may have to say about it.

He _isn't_.

But… He only has one chance to get this right and it's been brought to his attention - _thanks_ , Skye - that he maybe doesn't have any _real_ experience with this sort of mission. 

Failure isn't an option.

"Okay, you know what. No. You've got your mission face on and that is not going to work. Also? These are mission clothes." The words are accompanied by a sharp elbow to his side and he shifts over so that Skye can tug the tie off.

She frowns at the suit jacket before tugging at it, too.

"Skye-"

"No." She holds up a finger in his face, almost jabbing him in the eye. "You asked for my help with this. You _agreed_ to do what I said."

Making a face, Grant steps back and pulls the jacket off. He can't really deny her words. Of the people that he knows, she's got the most experience in these matters. It'd seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, though, he's starting to doubt it. "What's wrong with the jacket?"

"Seriously, Ward. I've _seen_ you wear this jacket on a mission. So has he. Trust me, you treat this like a mission and he's going to think the worst. You need…. Approachable. Sincere. Not 'You Are a Mission I'm Trying to Conquer'."

"That doesn't even make sense," Grant mutters, but obediently heads back over to his small closet.

"It makes perfect sense. Oh!" She shoves him out of the way to get at one of his shirts. "This. I remember this. This is perfect."

The shirt she hands him is a soft, simple t-shirt. He stares at it for a moment before casting a doubtful look at her. "I want him to understand I care enough to make an effort."

Skye waggles her eyebrows at him and grins. "Trust me. Pair it with those black jeans that hug your ass. He'll thank you for it."

That's… Grant makes another face and shoves her away, careful to be gentle. 

This thing where he gets to be here with them and not running or fighting against them is still new and fragile. He won't risk it by pushing too hard in anything, but especially not physically.

Skye just laughs at him and begins backing out of his space. "Seriously. Don't get caught up in the mission mentality, Ward. It's a _date_. Focus on him and you and the two of you together. Follow his lead. You'll be fine."

"Hey, Skye."

She pauses at the door and Grant can't help but smile at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replies softly, coming back just long enough to give him a quick hug. "You got this, Ward."

He waits until she leaves before changing.

Then he takes a few deep breaths. 

"Not a mission," he murmurs to himself, brushing his hands down the shirt and turning to see if the jeans really do hug his ass the way Skye had insinuated. "Hm…"

A knock at his door brings his attention back up to see Fitz leaning in. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Grant grabs his wallet, checking to make sure he has actual money, and his leather jacket. "Absolutely."

When he turns back around, Fitz is definitely looking down and Grant can't help the warm bubble of pleasure at the idea that the other man likes what he sees.

It makes it just that little bit easier to reach out.

Fitz meets him halfway, threading their fingers together with an easy smile.

Then holds up his other hand with a set of familiar keys dangling from a finger.

"So, how long do you think it'll take Coulson to notice Lola's missing?"


End file.
